Deathbeds
by lolahazel
Summary: O Xerife. O líder, como muitos naquele grupo o conheciam. Por todos os títulos adquiridos, alguns acreditam que ele perdera seus sentimentos, sua humanidade. Oh, como eles estavam errados! Apenas pelo fato de escondê-los para si, não significava que tudo o que sentia era um torpor causado pelo sofrimento.
1. Chapter 1

**Beth Greene**

Já havia se passado três dias inteiros desde que Lori morrera. O clima que prevalecia na prisão era como uma nuvem negra, praticamente palpável. Ela era uma pessoa importante para cada um de nós, principalmente para mim. Lori sorria de forma tão afável quando me olhava, que por milhares de vezes senti como se estivesse na presença de minha própria mãe. Eu queria ter um momento para chorar minha dor, mas a pequenina inquieta em meus braços me lembrava a cada segundo que havia um motivo para continuar forte.

Rick estava desolado, o que apenas provava o quanto ele amava sua mulher, por mais que não estivesse demonstrando nos últimos meses. Seus assuntos não me diziam respeito, contudo, eu sabia que as coisas entre ele, Lori e Shane sempre foram um pouco turbulentas. Carl sofria a sua própria maneira, mantendo-se afastado e silencioso. Eu sentia tanto por ele... Queria que Rick estivesse ali para consolá-lo, mas, como fazê-lo quando nem mesmo ele possuía estruturas para isso?

Pela primeira vez em todo esse tempo dentro desse grupo, senti como se eu fosse realmente útil. Nunca pensei que teria muito jeito com bebês, sequer havia convivido com muitos, mas ter a pequena menina de olhos claros em meus braços era realmente reconfortante. Ela era como uma pequena fagulha de esperança em meio a tanto sofrimento. Com as coisas fluindo de forma amarga, sequer haviam reservado um tempo para batizar a linda garotinha, entretanto, Daryl costumava chamá-la de Bravinha. Era até um pouco gentil da parte dele apelidar o bebê, geralmente ele costumava ser calado e insensível, mas desde que Bravinha nascera ele tem se mostrado muito mais empenhado em buscar suprimentos. Segundo ele, não permitiria que ninguém mais naquele grupo morresse.

O xerife estava chegando ao fundo do poço. Ninguém conseguia se aproximar, e quando meu pai o fez, tudo o que disse foram devaneios sobre ligações que recebia. Infelizmente, as linhas telefônicas haviam sido uma das primeiras coisas a serem extintas no mundo pós-apocalíptico. A verdade é que todos nós estávamos enlouquecendo aos poucos, e eu só pedia a Deus para que Rick voltasse ao normal logo. O grupo precisava muito de sua liderança, e, além disso, seus filhos precisavam da presença do pai.

Bravinha remexeu-se em meu colo, agarrando um botão de minha blusa com suas mãozinhas pequenas e gorduchas. Seu choro era baixo e abafado, como se pudesse saber do perigo que existia do lado de fora. De certa forma, sentia-me contente por ser uma das únicas pessoas naquela prisão capazes de acalmá-la. Instintivamente embalei meu corpo de um lado para o outro, puxando em minha mente alguma melodia que pudesse acalmá-la e fazer com que ela pegasse no sono novamente.

— _Know a man, his face seemed pulled and tense__like he's riding, on a motorbike in the strongest winds. So I approach with tact, suggest that he should relax, but he's always moving much too fast..._

_"Said he'll see me on the flipside, on this trip he's taken for a ride. He's been taking too much on, there he goes with his perfectly unkept clothes, there he goes..._

_He's yet to come back, but I've seen his picture, it doesn't look the same up on the rack. We go way back..._

_And I wonder about his insights, it's like his thoughts are too big for his size. He's been taken, where I don't know. Off he goes with his perfectly unkept hope, there he goes..."_

Antes que eu pudesse terminar a canção, a pequenina já ressonava tranquilamente. Por um momento invejei sua calma, sua ignorância sobre o mundo lá fora, e sobre todas as perdas que já havíamos superado antes mesmo dela vir ao mundo. Acariciei seu rostinho delicado de porcelana e suas pálpebras tremeram um pouco. Mesmo com todo o sofrimento que pairava sobre aquela prisão, não pude deixar de sorrir.

Senti uma mão pesada pousando em meu ombro, e sobressaltei-me com o susto, virando em direção a porta enquanto apertava o bebê contra meu peito, protetoramente. Olhos estreitos e azulados encaravam-me com um pequeno sorriso surgindo em seus lábios rodeados pela barba por fazer. Sua expressão era cansada, mas mesmo assim, pude perceber que uma leve felicidade ameaçava tomar posse dele apenas por encarar sua pequena filha.

— Me desculpe — ele sussurrou após um tempo, provavelmente desculpando-se pelo susto.

Acenei devagar enquanto sentia minhas bochechas ferverem, tanto pelo susto, quanto por não saber há quanto tempo ele me observava. Talvez ele houvesse escutado a canção, que de alguma forma se encaixava em sua figura difícil de ser compreendida.

— Quer pegá-la? — ofereci baixinho. Não havia notado que já havia se passado um bom tempo desde que estava com a pequena na cela, e aparentemente a grande maioria do grupo dormia.

— Eu não sei... Ainda não tenho muito... _jeito_com isso — Rick parecia hesitante. Sorri discretamente com aquilo. Como podia um homem tão seguro de si, estar receoso apenas por ter de pegar um bebê em seus braços?

— É fácil, e ainda menos complicado quando ela está dormindo — sorri novamente, incentivando-o. Ele acenou com a cabeça, ajeitando seus braços para recebê-la.

Depositei a pequena cuidadosamente em seus braços, e instintivamente ele começou a balançar seu corpo de um lado para o outro. Preparei-me para sair da cela e deixar que eles tivessem seu momento, mas sua mão firme segurou meu braço, fazendo com que eu recuasse.

— Fique — ele pediu com sua voz rouca. De uma forma estranha, aquilo me causou uma sensação desconfortável. Não ruim, apenas diferente.

Minhas bochechas coraram violentamente e dei um passo para trás, encarando-o com meus olhos semicerrados, tentando entender o porquê de seu pedido. Nossos olhares ficaram presos por um momento e eu me senti minúscula frente a todo o sofrimento que aquele homem carregava sobre suas costas. Nós, como grupo, sempre o víamos como um líder, e por vezes nos esquecíamos que assim como qualquer um naquela prisão, ele tinha sentimentos tão intensos quanto os nossos.

Engoli em seco quanto ele deu um passo em minha direção, ficando próximo o suficiente para recostar sua testa na minha.

— Apenas fique, Beth — ele pediu em um murmúrio novamente e tudo o que pude fazer fora assentir com um suspiro descompassado.

Eu sabia que ele estava desmoronando, e talvez precisasse apenas de um abraço, um conforto que nenhum de nós havia tido coragem de lhe dar. Reunindo forças de meu âmago, ignorei o instinto de me afastar temerosa, e envolvi sua cintura, juntamente com o corpo do bebê em um forte abraço. Esperei que ele me afastasse, ou saísse para longe, como havia feito com todos nos últimos dias, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Apenas concentrei-me em manter minha respiração regular, tentando disfarçar todo o nervosismo que havia em mim. Gotas quentes caíram em meu cabelo quando ele recostou seu queixo em minha cabeça. Só havia o visto chorar uma única vez, e estava incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa que fosse fazer com que ele se sentisse melhor. Eu não era a pessoa com quem ele mais tinha contato, na verdade, eu era apegada apenas a meu pai e a minha irmã, sem ter uma ligação especial com as outras pessoas do grupo, mas naquele momento eu senti como se realmente fosse importante estar ali naquela ocasião.

— Vai ficar tudo bem — tentei soar de forma reconfortante, mas tudo o que consegui foi obrigar minha voz a sair, produzindo um gemido sôfrego e cortante. Eu era uma péssima amiga.

Estiquei meu braço para tocar seus cabelos e senti sua respiração acalmar-se aos poucos. Meu rosto queimava de puro constrangimento, e não tinha a mínima ideia do porque de o xerife ter recorrido justamente a mim, tendo tantos ombros conhecidos e amigos que podiam lhe acolher. Tentei convencer-me que tudo se devia aos cuidados que eu destinava a sua filha, e me pareceu uma boa explicação. Rick recuou por um momento, e percebi que talvez eu tivesse avançado um pouco na barreira que havia entre nós. Eu era apenas uma garotinha, o que eu sabia de sofrimento para tentar consolar um homem com tanta experiência quanto ele?

Ele encarou meus olhos com suavidade, como se houvesse um agradecimento oculto naquele simples gesto. Rick esticou a criaturinha que ressonava calmamente em seus braços em minha direção. Tomei-a para mim, depositando um longo beijo em sua bochecha quentinha.

— Obrigado, Beth — Rick comentou passando suas mãos pelos cabelos, nervosamente. Não entendi a real razão de seu agradecimento, então, simplesmente acenei, voltando minha atenção para ele. — Eu preciso voltar pra lá, ficar de vigia — concluiu, virando-se para a saída.

Hesitante, toquei seu ombro com minha mão trêmula.

— Você sabe que não precisa ser assim... Tem outras pessoas que podem estar lá. Dê um tempo a si mesmo. Sua filha precisa de você. Carl, ele... — interrompi a mim mesma no meio da frase. Eu não devia me meter em sua vida daquela forma.

— O que tem o Carl? — ele insistiu para que eu continuasse.

— Ele também precisa de você... Ele não deixa que ninguém se aproxime o suficiente, e você é o pai, talvez possa dizer algo para consolá-lo, ou apenas estar ao seu lado. Passe a noite com ele, talvez isso seja o suficiente para que ele sinta que você ainda está aqui por ele — soltei de uma vez só, mordendo meu lábio inferior e encarando o chão, esperando ser repreendida pelo xerife por ser tão enxerida.

— Eu... — começou com sua voz um tanto embargada. — Talvez você tenha razão — ele suspirou derrotado.

Estendi a Bravinha em sua direção, e dessa vez ele segurou-a com um pouco mais de firmeza.

— Preciso preparar um pouco de fórmula se você vai passar a noite com ela — sorri aliviada encaminhando-me para saída da cela.

— Vou com você — Rick acrescentou, seguindo-me escada abaixo. — Acho que talvez eu deva aprender a alimentá-la — comentou encabulado.

Ri baixinho com sua insegurança. Ele já havia tido essa experiência quando Carl nasceu, mas fora há muito tempo, e Lori estava ali para ajudá-lo. Senti uma pontada de angústia ao pensar em seu nome, mas tentei não me ater muito aquele fato, precisava ajudar um pai totalmente perdido, como se fosse um marinheiro de primeira viagem. Todo aquele tempo que ele havia mergulhado em sua própria dor, parecia tê-lo cegado para o que realmente era importante. A sorte é que ainda havia tempo para recuperar.

Apenas um pequeno lampião iluminava nossa cozinha improvisada, então tive um pouco de dificuldade para encontrar o necessário para preparar a fórmula. Coloquei a água para aquecer, sentindo-me um pouco envergonhada com a forma que o xerife me encarava, um pouco intenso, e totalmente concentrado. Eu sabia que era apenas porque ele estava empenhado em aprender o preparo da fórmula, todavia, ter sua total atenção ainda deixava-me sem jeito. Nunca tive a atenção de ninguém do grupo, sempre fui a garota frágil que precisava de proteção, e poder ensinar algo para alguém, mesmo que fosse a preparar uma mamadeira fazia com que eu me sentisse como se fosse especial.

Quando a água já estava quente o suficiente, desliguei o fogo e tomei a chaleira em mãos, despejando a água dentro da mamadeira. A escuridão não estava ajudando em nada, e acabei deixando que a chaleira quente encostasse em meus dedos. Gemi baixinho enquanto depositava o objeto sobre a bancada e apertava minha mão contra o peito, sentindo as lágrimas começarem a se formar.

— Você está bem? — Rick perguntou rapidamente, parando a minha frente e tomando minha mão na sua.

— Sim, foi só uma pequena queimadura — menti, tentando não preocupá-lo. — Eu sou mesmo uma desastrada — murmurei puxando minha mão de volta. Aquele contato todo com ele me deixava um pouco zonza e estranha.

Terminei de preparar a fórmula rapidamente, agitando a mamadeira e entregando em suas mãos assim que ficou pronta.

— Assim que ela acordar, você pode alimentá-la. Geralmente ela bebe a mamadeira toda, não há com o que se preocupar — expliquei apressadamente, querendo esconder-me em minha cela até que o sol nascesse.

Eu não entendia muito bem o porquê, mas sua presença estava começando a me deixar nervosa e levemente desconfortável. Rick nunca se aproximara de mim antes, e talvez por isso eu estivesse tão receosa em deixar que ele se aproximasse. Percebi sobre a suave luz alaranjada que ele assentiu, encarando seu pequeno bebê que ainda dormia sem fazer a mínima menção de que acordaria tão cedo.

— Obrigado, Beth — ele agradeceu mais uma vez.

Apenas aproximei-me para beijar a testa da menina, como fazia todas as noites antes de dormir, e fui surpreendida quando o xerife depositou um beijo suave sobre minha cabeça. Meu coração bateu de forma engraçada com aquele gesto, e aproveitei-me da pouca iluminação para sair sorrateiramente, fugindo escada a acima, não sem antes sussurrar um "boa noite". As coisas estavam ficando embaralhadas em minha mente, não havia motivos para ficar tão sem jeito perto dele. Rick estava apenas agradecido pelo fato de eu estar tomando conta de sua filhinha enquanto ele estava ocupado. Era isso, _só isso._ Tentei convencer-me daquilo até cair no sono. Aquela fora uma noite nublada por sonhos confusos e pouco nítidos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rick Grimes**

Acordei sentindo meu corpo todo se retesar de dor. A pequena criança dormia como um anjo ao meu lado, e eu só conseguia agradecer a Beth por isso. Durante dias permaneci preso em uma ilusão criada por minha mente confusa. Lori não estava mais aqui, não havia mais lugares seguros. A prisão era tudo o que tínhamos, e eu precisava deixa-la mais segura. Precisava manter Carl e aquele bebê seguros, era tudo o que eu poderia fazer agora.

O dia estava quente, e eu tenho certeza de que ainda não era muito tarde, apesar da temperatura. Levantei-me devagar, trazendo a criança comigo, e mesmo com os mínimos movimentos ela havia acordado. Seus olhos — tão parecidos com os de Lori — fitavam-me com intensidade enquanto um choro abafado começava a subir por sua garganta. Todos na prisão já haviam levantado, e senti-me um pouco culpado por ser o único a continuar na cela. Desci as escadas e encontrei Beth, Hershel e Carl na cozinha. A loira mexia em uma das panelas, concentrada o suficiente para não perceber meus passos ecoando pelo contato com a escada de metal; seus olhos viraram-se apenas quando o resmungo do bebê chegou aos seus ouvidos. Ela virou-se em minha direção e abriu um sorriso radiante. Era impossível não sorrir também.

— Olá, querida — ela sussurrou gentilmente. Aquele tom doce que ela sempre dirigia ao bebê. — Você deve estar com fome — Beth continuou, parando a minha frente, fazendo um gesto para que eu passasse a garota para seus braços.

— Bom dia — murmurei um pouco irritado, percebendo que todos naquele bloco ocupavam-se apenas com a presença do bebê. Era como se eu não estivesse ali.

— Bom dia, Xerife — Beth riu baixinho, depositando um beijo em minha bochecha, fazendo seu rosto assumir um tom rosado enquanto ela se afastava com o bebê.

Sentei-me a mesa ao lado de Carl. Sua expressão ainda estava entristecida, e eu não podia julgá-lo por aquilo. Hershel arrastou-se com suas muletas até meu lado, depositando uma xícara de café sobre a bancada. Agradeci-lhe com um aceno, levando o líquido quente e forte até a boca, sorvendo um generoso gole. O silêncio naquele lugar era quase fúnebre, o que a cada segundo lembrava-me ainda mais da morte de Lori. Era como se eu pudesse vê-la caminhando pela prisão... Era como se ela estivesse em todos os lugares, e aquela simples visão me atormentava cada vez mais. Após beber todo o café da xícara em uma única tacada, solicitei que Beth me entregasse o bebê e acenei com a cabeça indicando a saída, para que eles me acompanhassem até o pátio. Eu precisava de um pouco de ar fresco.

O sol estava quente, em contrapartida, havia uma leve brisa deixando a temperatura mais amena. O bebê mexia-se em meus braços com curiosidade, como se já tivesse idade o suficiente para entender o que havia do lado de fora do bloco. Seus olhinhos piscavam frequentemente, ela não estava habituada à claridade. Fixei meus olhos no horizonte e percebi uma figura diferente aproximando-se da cerca. Havia uma cesta de supermercado laranja em sua mão, e nenhum walker seria capaz daquilo.

— Você já segurou sua irmã? — questionei para Carl, tentando não alarmá-lo.

— Já — ele concordou sorridente, tomando a pequena em seu colo. Beth tocou seu ombro em sinal de apoio. Ela era uma ótima garota.

Caminhei a passos largos em direção a cerca, parando na tela que cortava o corredor de saída. Há alguns metros de distância, a mulher negra e esguia observava-me atentamente, sem dizer uma palavra sequer, mas o único fato capaz de me espantar era a proximidade que ela mantinha dos walkers. Encarei sua roupa banhada de sangue podre e logo entendi: ela estava usando a mesma camuflagem que Glenn e eu usamos há tanto tempo atrás. A mulher levou a mão livre até sua perna e pressionou-a, fazendo que uma quantidade considerável de sangue manchasse seus dedos, chamando a atenção do errante mais próximo.

— Pai! Devemos ajudá-la? — Carl gritou, aparecendo ao meu lado.

Não havia tempo para respondê-lo, a cestinha estava cheia de fórmula para bebês e eu não podia deixar aquela mulher ser mordida sem uma boa explicação para ter chegado à prisão com aquela cesta. Corri em direção ao bloco, passando rapidamente por Beth e Hershel que me encaravam de forma confusa. Alcancei o molho de chaves que estava sobre a mesa e voltei para os portões tão rápido quanto havia chegado dentro da prisão. Cheguei ao pátio a tempo de ver a mulher desmaiar. Carl rumou até a cesta, enquanto eu me livrava de alguns walkers e arrastava a mulher inconsciente para dentro do bloco.

— Carl, pegue um cobertor. Beth, água e uma toalha! — pedi adentrando na prisão, mantendo os outros em meu encalço.

— Tudo bem — Beth assentiu rapidamente, já procurando pelos itens que solicitei.

— Ela não entrará em nosso bloco — comentei depositando o corpo da morena sobre o cobertor que Carl estendia ao lado de uma das celas. — Obrigado — agradeci a Beth, que me entregava uma garrafa d'água e uma toalha de rosto.

A mulher estava no limite entre a consciência e inconsciência, ofegando enquanto seu corpo suava frio.

— Ei, está tudo bem. Ok? Olhe para mim — a instruí, despejando um pouco de água sobre seu rosto. — Quem é você? — perguntei assim que seus olhos escuros focalizaram em mim.

Ao invés de me responder, ela esticou o braço em direção a sua espada, pronta para atacar-nos.

— Nós não vamos machucar você — Beth tranquilizou-a, aproximando-se com o bebê em seu colo. Fiz um sinal com a mão para que ela se mantivesse afastada, não queria que se machucasse.

— A não ser que tente algo estúpido primeiro — complementei empurrando seu corpo contra o chão.

— Rick — Daryl chamou às minhas costas. — Quem diabos é ela? — indagou aproximando-se de nosso pequeno tumulto.

— Quer nos dizer seu nome? — insisti mais uma vez, deixando que ela levantasse seu tronco para sentar-se. Repeti a pergunta, mas ela parecia decidida a não abrir a boca.

— Venham aqui — Daryl chamou novamente.

— Está tudo bem? — estava começando a me preocupar com seu tom insistente. Eu só desejava com todas as forças que não fosse mais um problema.

— Você vai querer ver isso — ele acenou com um meio sorriso, o que me acalmou um pouco.

— Vão em frente — disse para os outros, apesar de encarar Beth fixamente. De uma forma estranha, meus olhos sempre a procuravam para saber se estava tudo bem com a criança. — Carl, pegue a mala.

Hershel saiu na frente, sendo acompanhado por Beth e então Carl. Dei uma última checada na mulher, e ela parecia realmente abatida.

— Nós a manteremos segura. As portas estão trancadas e você estará segura aqui — afirmei enquanto a encarava. — Podemos tratar seu ferimento — continuei, indicando sua perna baleada.

— Não pedi sua ajuda — ela respondeu, pela primeira vez.

— Não importa — rebati irritado. Poderia tê-la deixado morrer, não fosse pela fórmula que ela tinha consigo. Era assim que ela agradecia? — Não posso deixá-la ir — murmurei enquanto seguia Daryl. Ela devia algumas explicações.

Ele nos conduziu até uma cela afastada, no fundo da prisão. Estaquei no lugar assim que corri meus olhos pela figura abatida que se esforçava para levantar da cama.

— Meu Deus! Meu Deus, Carol! Onde você estava? — perguntei sufocando-a em um abraço. Céus! Como eu estava agradecido por ela estar ali! Ela era um dos membros mais antigos daquele grupo.

— Na solitária — Carol respondeu fracamente, deixando que Hershel repetisse meu gesto.

— A pobrezinha se trancou na cela — Daryl comentou. — Deve ter desmaiado, desidratada.

Houve um longo minuto de silêncio quando Carol encarou o bebê e voltou seus olhos para mim, como se esperasse saber onde estava Lori. Os olhares cabisbaixos e o fato de Beth apertar a criança protetoramente contra seu peito devem ter deixado a verdade bem clara, fazendo com que eu me consumisse ainda mais. Ela murmurou um sinto muito enquanto afagava meu rosto, mas tudo era recente demais para que eu pudesse assimilar qualquer consolo. De uma forma engraçada, a única pessoa que havia feito com que eu me sentisse melhor fora a última que pensei ser capaz disso. Beth, a garota tão jovem e doce, logo ela... Logo o seu abraço tímido e hesitante fora capaz de aliviar um pouco a dor de meu coração.

Após remoer minhas mágoas e reviver a dor que não deixava de me cegar um segundo sequer, resolvi voltar até a cela da _visitante_ para tentar obter mais alguma informação. Daryl e Hershel foram à frente, deixando Carol descansar na cela, segurando o bebê que ressonava tranquilamente em seus braços. Carl olhou para mim e acenei em aprovação. Suspirei uma última vez antes de obrigar meus pés a me levarem para frente, mas uma mão pequena e delicada tocou meu braço. Beth encarou-me com seus olhos grandes, de um tom curioso de azul, antes de envolver-me em um abraço casto e ingênuo. Seus braços magrelos circundaram minha cintura e ela recostou seu rosto em meu peito. Permiti tocar os fios dourados de seu cabelo, fazendo com que ela se encolhesse timidamente.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Rick — ela repetiu serenamente, assim como na noite anterior. — Deus sabe o que está fazendo, e com certeza Lori está feliz e segura agora — sua voz era suave e tranquila, e por mais que já tivesse escutado aquela frase milhares de vezes, fora a primeira vez que me pareceu de fato verdadeira.

— Obrigado — murmurei com o rosto em seus cabelos, e senti-me culpado por sentir-me tão bem quando o corpo miúdo daquela garota tocava o meu. Minha esposa havia acabado de morrer, e eu estava sofrendo. Acho que ter essas sensações estranhas fazia parte do pacote.

Suspirei pesadamente quando ela afastou-se, caminhando a passos largos em direção aos outros. Carol observou silenciosa ao nosso momento, e tudo o que pude fazer fora seguir Beth pelo corredor. Todos estavam parados em volta da mulher que se encontrava sentada em uma das bancadas remanescentes. Ninguém havia dito uma palavra sequer, como se esperassem por minhas instruções. Toda essa carga de liderança sobre meus ombros estava me deixando ainda mais acabado, estava cansado de cada decisão chegar primeiro em mim. Como qualquer um deles eu estava sujeito a errar, mas, de toda forma, era como se eles aceitassem melhor os meus erros do que os seus próprios.

— Nós vamos curar suas feridas, lhe dar água, comida — comecei, parando a frente da morena. — Então lhe deixaremos ir. Mas primeiro, preciso saber como chegou até nós, e por que trouxe fórmula — exigi de forma dura. Eu estava farto de todo aquele mistério.

— Quem deixou os suprimentos foi um menino asiático. Ele estava com uma garota bonita — ela disse pausadamente. Glenn e Maggie, deduzi imediatamente.

— O que aconteceu? — insisti.

— Eles foram atacados? — Hershel aproximou-se com a voz tensa.

— Foram levados — ela rebateu prontamente.

Levados? Não havia tantos vivos por aí, e acho que os poucos sobreviventes não apresentariam problema para atiradores habilidosos como Glenn e Maggie.

— Levados por quem? — soltei a pergunta que não queria calar.

— Pelo mesmo filho da puta que me baleou — a mulher disse entre dentes.

— Eles estão com a gente. Por favor, diga onde eles estão — Beth pediu baixinho, e imaginei que a mulher não fosse responder com tanta educação.

— Diga agora! — pedi sem paciência, apertando seu ferimento. Eram dois dos nossos e aquela desgraçada sabia onde eles estavam. Não perderíamos mais ninguém. Ninguém!

— Nunca mais toque em mim! — ela rosnou, apontando o dedo em meu rosto.

— Calminha aí! — Daryl gritou, erguendo a besta na direção dela. — Ou você vai ter muito mais com o que se preocupar além de uma perna machucada!

— É melhor começar a falar! — exigi fazendo com que ela sentasse novamente. — Abaixa isso, Daryl — não seria uma besta apontada para sua cara que a faria abrir a boca.

— Encontrem-os vocês mesmos — ela provocou, mantendo a postura.

— Você veio aqui por algum motivo — continuei a pressioná-la. Pela primeira vez ela abaixou o olhar, respirando fundo antes de falar.

— Há uma cidade, Woodbury. Uns 75 habitantes que provavelmente foram levados pra lá.

— Uma cidade inteira? — contestei descrente.

— É de um cara que chama a si mesmo de "Governador" — ela disse seu nome com tamanho nojo que me questionei ainda mais o que ela sabia sobre aquela cidade. — Bonitão, charmoso...

— E ele tem armas? — Daryl inquiriu, dando um passo a frente.

— Aspirantes a militares. Há sentinelas em todos os muros, 24h por dia.

— Sabe como entrar lá? — comecei a me interessar sobre o que havia naquela cidade.

— Os walkers não entram, mas sei como nos fazer chegar lá.

— Como você chegou aqui? — já que ela havia resolvido falar, era hora de arrancar informações importantes.

— Eles mencionaram uma prisão, e sobre qual direção seguir — ela deu de ombros, sem interesse.

— Esse é Hershel, o pai da garota que foi levada. Ele cuidará da sua perna — indiquei-o enquanto os outros me seguiam até o lado de fora da cela, a fim de decidir o que faríamos a seguir.

–

— Como sabem que ela é confiável? — perguntou Oscar, que havia se juntado a nós, assim como Axel.

— São a Maggie e o Glenn. Por que estamos discutindo?! — Beth exclamou nervosa.

— Não estamos. Eu irei atrás deles — Daryl prontificou-se.

— Esse lugar parece bem seguro, talvez você não consiga sozinho — Oscar advertiu.

— Eu vou! — Beth deu um passo à frente, segurando firme no coldre de sua arma.

— Eu também — Oscar não ficaria de fora. Era uma chance de sair da prisão, e provavelmente ele estava ansioso.

— Estou dentro — dei de ombros, sem fugir ao compromisso.

Os demais não perderam tempo para começar a juntar as armas e preparar os carros, o que não foi diferente no caso de Beth. Segurei seu pulso com um pouco de força antes que ela pudesse adentrar em um deles.

— O que foi? — ela questionou assustada.

— Você não vai — disse pausadamente.

— E por que não?! É minha irmã! — Beth resmungou, desvencilhando-se.

— Seu lugar não é lá fora. É aqui — bradei impaciente.

— Eu posso ajudar como qualquer um! — ela insistiu convicta.

— Não, você ajuda mais cuidando do bebê. Ela precisa de você — joguei a razão mais óbvia para que ela ficasse.

Beth não me questionou mais nenhuma vez, apenas encaminhou-se em direção ao seu pai, chateada. Eu não queria que ela se sentisse daquela forma, mas não podia deixar que ela se arriscasse em um local totalmente desconhecido. Nem de longe Beth era uma de nossas melhores atiradoras, e ela era doce demais, jamais poderia enxergá-la atirando em alguém. Segui os outros pelo pátio, e chamei Carl para um local mais afastado. Havia um assunto a tratar com ele, e não poderia ser egoísta a ponto de adiá-lo por mais um tempo, afinal, eu sequer sabia se teria outra chance de fazê-lo.

— Sobre o que você fez com sua mãe... — comecei com um nó enorme preso em minha garganta.

— Eu precisei — Carl rebateu, encarando o chão.

— Eu sei filho, eu sei. Pessoa nenhuma deveria passar por isso — continuei, medindo se eu seria mesmo capaz de encerrar aquele assunto. Ninguém seria capaz de entender a dimensão de nossa dor.

— Quanto tempo você vai ficar fora? — ele mudou de assunto, o que me deixou de certa forma aliviado, apesar de saber que não podia prometer a ele que voltaria.

— Olhe, filho... Se algo acontecer... — sussurrei olhando em seus olhos, mas logo fui interrompido.

— Nós ficaremos bem — Carl respondeu prontamente.

— Se algo acontecer — retomei, e dessa vez ele parou para me ouvir. —, coloque todos dentro das celas. Mantenha-os seguros.

— Eu o farei.

— Eu sei. Sei que fará. Tome conta da sua irmãzinha, está bem?

— Daryl tem a chamado de Bravinha — Carl disse enquanto me seguia até o carro.

— Bravinha? Sério? — perguntei sorrindo. Eu não esperava nada além disso vindo de Daryl.

— Estive pensando no nome dela — ele continuou, um pouco mais leve.

— O que você acha? — abaixei-me a sua frente, ficando a sua altura.

— Lembra da minha professora da 3ª série? A Srta. Mueller?

— Claro, claro que lembro.

— O primeiro nome dela era Judith. Acha que é um bom nome? — indagou, levantando uma sobrancelha com ar de seriedade. Meu pequeno garoto estava crescendo.

— Acho um ótimo nome. Então será Judith — concordei, bagunçando seus cabelos. Coloquei meu braço sobre seus ombros enquanto ele me acompanhava até o carro.

Beth esperava-me ao lado da porta, com a expressão abatida.

— Traga-os de volta — ela sussurrou e permiti-me beijar sua testa.

— Eu prometo.

Senti o peso de minhas palavras assim que assumi o posto de motorista. Eu sabia que nenhum de nós suportaria mais nenhuma perda. Não era uma promessa para Beth ou Hershel. Era uma promessa para todos nós.


End file.
